


Emolument

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Money, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya learns a new word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emolument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daily challenge at 1_Million_Words, with the prompt 8/7 "Emolument."

"So how was your day?" Anya asked excitedly as Xander entered the apartment.

"Uh, okay..." Xander began, knowing what was coming next. Anya only asked him about his day when she wanted to share something about her own. Sure enough, she immediately pounced on his words.

"Great! Guess how mine was!"

Xander shrugged. "Good?"

A frown flickered across Anya's face before being replaced by her bright smile. "Good? It was great! Guess what happened!"

"Did you make a lot of money at the Magic Box?" he guessed.

"Well, yeah, but mostly I learned a new word!"

Xander nodded, guessing where this was going. "And what was it?" he asked patiently.

"Emolument!"

"And what does that mean?" he prompted.

"A salary, fee, or profit from employment or office, similar to earnings, pay, stipend, income-"

"That's great!" Xander interrupted, knowing that she could go on like that forever. "You found a new word about money! Giles should be proud!"

Anya smirked, "he said he was!"

Xander was sure he could imagine the tone of voice Giles had used when he had said it, too. "That's great, Sweetie!" He gave her a gentle hug. "Now, how about _my_ em- emolument for working all day?"

Anya looked at him questioningly for a moment before brightening again. "Oh, yes, dinner is prepared!"

Xander gave her a quick kiss. "That's my girl!"


End file.
